Ring of Secrets
by Unformal Sorrelle
Summary: Dudley Dursley is a muggle. Gilli is a sorcerer. Dudley went back in time using his fathers ring. Gilli went to Camelot with said ring. Vernon had a more personal reason against magic. A funny crossover that seems to explain more than it doesn't.


**A\N**: If you didn't know, Dudley and Gilli have the same actor so I couldn't help crossing the character over. This is sort of crack! I suppose- certainly meant to be taken humorously. The continuation largely depends on the reviews I get. I'm seriously busy right now so I'm not going to spend time writing a dud. However, don't worry if you're the only person who reviews, I'm not going to count it by number. If one review inspires a chapter than you'll see it.

This is set after The Deathly Hallows and Season\Series Three.

Yeah, sorry for rambling. I just got home after a 7am to 8pm school day. As I said, I'm busy, so please excuse me if I'm a little scatterbrained. I hope you enjoy the story! I don't own Merlin or Harry Potter! And on with the fic!

* * *

><p>The Strange Case of Dudley "Gilli" Dursley<p>

Vernon Dursley came from a time long ago. Seriously. He was born in a small village outside of Camelot. Unfortunately, he had magic. This was not a good thing as magic was illegal. Luckily for him, he wasn't very strong so it was easy to hid. The only actual power he possessed was if he used his families ancient ring.

However, after one day of danger, Vernon traveled to the future. He never talked about how or why to anyone but it was bad. It was so bad that Vernon started really hating magic and became obsessed with normality. He wore his families ring only to prevent others from finding its power.

Vernon married Petunia and had a son called Dudley. They lived in a normal house, he had a normal job and was from all appearances normal. Except that Dudley possessed magic and Petunia's wizard nephew came to live with them.

Dudley's magic was the old kind like Vernon's. It was so different that Harry's, the new kind of wizard nephew, that it wasn't recorded at Hogwarts. Vernon made sure that Dudley never even guessed about his power by giving him everything he wanted. Powers changed the world to the will of the wielder and, Vernon figured, if the wielder was content with the world as it was then they wouldn't change it. In addition, every suspicion Dudley had was cut off from fear of becoming as ridiculed as Harry. Harry was the incarnate of magic as far as Vernon was concerned and persecuted him just short of death. He hated magic as much as the king who'd caused him so much pain did.

Dudley would never have guessed that he had magic if while fleeing Voldemort a death eater hadn't found him. That particular deatheater had decided it would be fun to torture a random muggle what they knew about magic. Turns out this 'muggle' was Vernon. Vernon spilled his guts right in front of Dudley. Vernon was then killed by the death eater and Dudley claimed the ring. As soon as he put it on it reacted to his never before used magic and did the last spell used on it- the time traveling spell. This allowed Dudley to live but trapped him in a technologically impaired time trying to deal with his now illegal magic. He starved almost every other week from his ignorance and lost much of his weight.

That was when he went to Camelot. He needed money and he could fight... kinda. Plus he wanted to see the legends he had watched on TV. Immediately he found after so long of inadequate food he was one of the weaklings he used to despise. He had to use his magic to even gain the slightest chance. He learned that he enjoyed magic and, childishly, he wanted to use the most he could to spite his late father. How dare he keep this from him! How dare he not safe himself! How dare he be such a hypocrite!

That was when he met Merlin. He recognized his name but, seeing no hat or the white beard that Harry loved to swear by, he assumed it must be a common name. Merlin couldn't be a young, skinny servant! But he was, as Dudley, now having taken up Gilli, and he was angry. Yet another magic user that didn't help! The 'greatest wizard in the world' and he wouldn't change the persecution among his kind!

However, Gilli did hold more sympathy with Merlin than his father. Merlin just hid behind a mask and tried to do little things. Vernon wanted magic to die. Gilli felt a sense of duty to help the young Merlin who reminded him so much of his cousin remove the mask. If Gilli killed Uther than the kingdom would pass to Arthur and hopefully, if that part of the myth is right, Merlin would be allowed to be himself. In addition, Gilli was slightly addicted to his now re-recognised strength. He didn't realize he was becoming corrupted by the peoples adoration.

Then Merlin called him out on it. Gilli finally saw his faults. He saw what he had become- a murderer. He saw through Merlin's mask. Merlin was wiser than he as he had patience. Gilli still was rash and angry from his father's secrets.

He left Camelot, even if he wasn't sure where he was going. By now he understood the medieval world enough to get by. He still retained slight celebrity as he nearly beat the king. No one could fault him for failing at the task. Uther was the ruler after all.

Gilli was sure he could find work now- maybe seek out the druids and learn more. This worked for about a year, roaming around without staying anywhere. However, that was before Morgana found him.

...

"Hello Sorcerer." She said, not truly a greeting, "Gilli, right? I suppose you know who I am. I have recently learned about your magic and wish to ask you some... Questions."

"Wha-What about?" Gilli stuttered, fully aware that this was the evil witch who would go down in history as an enemy of Camelot.

"Emrys. Who is Emrys?"

"I-I-I-I don't know."

"I have business with him."

"I really don't know-"

"Come now, Gilli. I am sure we want the same thing. Where is my enemy, Emrys?"

"I-I-I thought Merlin was your enemy person. You know...?"

"That servant!" Morgana scoffed, "Why would he be a threat?"

"He does have a lot of power." Gilli shrugged nervously,

"How?"

"His magic, you know i-"

"_Merlin_ has magic." Morgana's tone cut through Gilli's babble like a sharp knife.

"Yeah..." Gilli stated slowly, starting to understand,

"Merlin has _magic._" She repeated, "_Merlin has magic!"_

"Ermmm..." Gilli debated whether running or trying a transport spell was the best course of action,

"How do you know this?"

"He stopped me from killing the king." Gilli answered truthfully,

"But if he has magic than _why_ would he _do_ that."

"He believes in a better Camelot, in Ki-_Prince _Arthur. Arthur has been ruling Camelot since you drove Uther mad and he isn't such a zealot when it come to burning those with magic." Gilli realized he should have held his tongue when Morgana turned scarlet with rage.

"It's my kingdom! My throne!"

"Sure, sure, that's ok."

"That's what?"

"Ok. Fine."

"I've never heard the use of 'oh-kay' before." Morgana switched back into suspicion.

"Yeah, um... That's cool. It's something my village uses... It's short for 'oh... kangaroos of pleasantness.'" Gilli snapped his traitorous modern mouth shut.

"I think I want to see this village."

"You um, can't. 'Cause it's not there anymore. Everyone moved."

"You're lying." Morgana accused him, "However that can be changed. Don't worry, I have a feeling I'll have much use for you."

"What? Me? No!"

"You're a boy who knows secrets- One who tells them as much as lies. If you are right and the traitorous servant does have magic then we have much to discuss.

"Shoot." Gilli said as Morgana cast a sleeping spell upon him. He was now at the mercy of the evilest witch up till the modern day. Gilli thought he'd prefer Voldemort.

* * *

><p><strong>A\N<strong>: Like it, love it, pity it, hate it? I personally have to wonder about Vernon the Sorcerer...


End file.
